


Day

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, John is a Very Good Doctor, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a touch of tedious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

John had had a bad day at the surgery. He had been puked on by not one but two patients. He had mislaid his wallet and therefore gone without lunch. His computer had crashed not once or twice but _three_ times while he was trying to update patients’ records. He had to break up a fight between identical twins, both demanding to see the results of a paternity test. The only good thing was that while laid flat out on the floor by one of the twins, he spotted his wallet under a chair in the waiting room.  
  
Exhausted, he dragged himself up to the flat. He paused on the landing. He could hear the shouting through the shut door. Grimly, he let himself in.  
  
Mrs Hudson was shouting. Lestrade was shouting. Mycroft was pounding his umbrella point emphatically on the bare hearth.  
  
Sherlock slumped in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  
  
His clothing was in tatters, and he was covered in what was either dried blood or possibly coffee.  
  
He looked up expectantly towards the door when he heard it open. He beamed at John—his smile tinged with panic and desperation.  
  
“Ah, John! How was _your_ day?” he asked through the forest of bodies surrounding him.  
  
“All things considered, not that bad.”  
  



End file.
